Sonic the Hedgehog: Generations!
by Kid Eternity
Summary: This story follows the lives of the Royal Family after 10 years. Please R&R. Please take note, the Manik and Sonia of this story is from the MxYL timeline.


Contrary to popular belief, royalty wasn't all what it's usually cracked up to be. There are many things to consider, including the rigors it takes to be the future monarchs of an entire kingdom, such is the predicament of two rambunctious siblings who were; at the moment, struggling to survive one of those days line with the ever persistent parasite known only as...boredom.

"Now, if one were to take into consideration the efforts and endeavours of which our forefathers undertook to establish a stable society today as we know it to have been Mobotropolis now New Mobotroplis, I would find it understandable that _you_ of all people would find it...mind-numbing, Prince Manik," says Professor Ike.

"Uh...okay! So you caught me! Guilty as charged, but hey, I was at a deadline..." stuttered the young hedgehog.

"A deadline which was long overdue-_2 weeks _ago, Prince Manik," the Professor cut in with mnemonic tone.

Manic just shrugged and rubbed his head, "O-kay, you got me there...but I was busy!" he grinned while rubbing his head.

"With what, exactly?" asked the Professor again.

"You know, Freedom Fighter stuff, I mean-I gotta protect the Kingdom from bad guys right, cuz' I'm the Prince!" he said with mock dignity while adding, "Besides, don't we already know the history of the world a little too much Prof!"

"There is no such thing as _too_ _much_ history young Prince, especially if the history of the Royal family is concerned, something which you; as future heir, are obligated to learn as thoroughly as possible, as I have said earlier this month, I specifically required of you the submission of a 500 word essay pertaining to the history of the House of Acorn and how our glorious monarchy has stood throughout the various hardships and wars that it has faced in the past..."

Manic felt like he was ready to blow chunks any minute now from just listening to his teacher's rambling, followed by an anxious glance at the digital clock on top of the holoboard (futuristic blackboard that uses holograms instead of chalk).

He then glanced to his sister, who was quietly focusing all her attention to her text book titled "Mobotropolis through the Ages!" something that Manik knew all too well as he was forced by his sibling to read the entire book; which he endured with the utmost willpower.

Princess Sonia suddenly took a quick glance at her brother; followed by a grin that screamed the phrase, "_I told you so_!" while at the same time hearing the faint sound of laughter behind him coming from his other classmates.

_After the bell_...

Sonia and Manik were walking down the hall, passing by other students and conversing about the events that transpired within the classroom earlier that afternoon, "So Manik, how does it feel to be _pinned down_ by Professor Ike?"

Manik turned to look at his sister, "Is that supposed to be a joke? No seriously, is it a joke? Because considering that Professor _pinhead _is a porcupine, that isn't very funny,"

Sonia giggled and replied, "Hey, don't be disrespecting Professor Ike; after all, he _is_ the smartest of the faculty here, plus he used to be a renowned scientist for a short while until his retirement,"

Manik sighed, "Oh really? If he was so smart then why did he reduce himself to teaching a bunch of juvenile delinquents such as ourselves?" adding a tinge of sarcasm to the last part of his remark.

"Nobody really knows, according to one of his interviews he just grew uninterested in his job and left, and you don't have to be so blunt in your opinions; I mostly keep mine to myself," Sonia said while they made their way out of the front gate.

_15 minutes later_...

"(Sigh!) What a time for dad to be late to pick us up!" Manik said impatiently while tapping his foot.

"I'm usually not _this_ impatient but dad _is_ a bit tardy," Sonia agreeing with her brother while looking at her watch; it was already 3:26 pm.

As soon as she said it, a blue hover car was veering away from the main skyway to their position; it was their father, Sonic the Hedgehog!

Stopping by his kids, he opened the car door revealing himself without his crown on and motioning for them to get inside, "Sorry I'm a little late kids, got caught up in traffic and all," despite being technically 57, Sonic still looked good for his age, a matter which many; even his wife who had also seen less change, baffled over.

"Cut the chat short dad, I want to go home!" Manik said eagerly.

"Bad day son?" Sonic asked knowingly.

"Worse, book report with Professor Ike went sour; no pun intended," Manik said crossing his arms.

"I tried telling you to work on it as earlier as possible, but did you even listen to me? No!" Sonia said while texting on her cell.

"Kids, not in the car please!" Sonic said while driving through traffic.

"Why didn't you take the limo dad?" Manik said while looking out the window.

"Cuz' I didn't want to look like a total douche in front of everybody driving his fancy limo around," Sonic laughed a little at his statement.

Manik and Sonia didn't look at all any different, as far as age was concerned, both looked older; as both of them were already 14.

Manik wasn't wearing his crown either, while sporting a red sleeveless vest with white lined pockets and replicas of his father's signature shoes as well as the trademark gloves.

Sonia looked like a younger version of her mother, she was sporting a white sleeveless vest with blue outlines, and her father's signature shoes; only coloured blue and the toe cap was much rounder than her brother's and father's.

_Back at Castle Acorn_...

The three got out of the car after parking it in the garage; next to the limo.

As they entered the door, Queen Sally was already greeting them at the hallway, "Hey hon', I take it picking up the kids wasn't a total bust like the last time," Sally nudged her husband on the rib.

"Worse, Manik's book report went bad and his teach' didn't take it well," Sonic said while putting the keys on the desk right next to him.

"Aw dad! Did you _have_ to blurt it out to mom?" Manik yelled with his arms spread out side to side.

Sally then gave her son a stern look, "Manik! We talked about this...,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know mom, can I please just go up to my room, I'm dirt tired and I really should be getting ready for our pop quiz tomorrow," Manik said quickly while running upstairs to his room.

"Wait, how do you know if there's gonna be a pop quiz tomorrow?" Sonic asked.

"Because Professor Ike gives us one _every _day!" Manik said annoyingly and quickly dashed to his room.

"You know Sal, whenever I look at Manic I sometimes like to look back and compare both of our lives with each other and see which one of us was worse; me or him," Sonic laughed to himself.

"You always manage to come on top dear, although I'm pretty sure Manik is getting there," Sally replied humorously.

Sonia on the other hand was already busy in her room running around multi-tasking everything to prepare for school tomorrow. As the royal children, their parents always placed their education above other priorities, only second to being a Freedom Fighter.

_Dinner time_...

The family were seated and eating dinner casually, brining up short instances of conversation while switching their attention in between to their meals. Sonic now had his crown on and was munching on a piece of meat loaf with mashed potatoes and a side of Chili Dogs.

Manik was eating a slice of meat loaf with a bigger pile of mashed potatoes and two Chili Dogs. Sonia and Sally were eating the same but without the Chili Dogs.

After dinner, the four went into the living room to watch TV before going to bed, each of them hoping that tomorrow would be a much better day than this one.

**First Sonic the Hedgehog fic with Manik and Sona from MxYL! This is the first chapter, there'll be more**


End file.
